hsgfandomcom-20200214-history
LittleCrazyGamer
Beagle (AKA Benny) was created in 1994 in a laboratory in east Russia during the winter, when a tree collided with a microscope in a freak radiation experiment that was totally whack. Fo' shizzle. It was the first time an AI (Artificial Intelligence) was assigned to create an biological being. The project led by Dr. R2D2, entitled the Nintendious Project later got canceled, and all research material, including Beagle was scheduled for dissipation. Beagle was rescued by Zepwich and Protoman, but all other recorded data regarding the Nintendious Project was erased. Zepwich raised Beagle and took on the role of his father. Throughout Beagle's life, he was always thought of as an expert archer. He was deployed in several battles to provide covering fire from a distance. His most notable battle was the one in which he served Zepwich in The Battle for Inorite. Beagle managed to hold Bridge WTF with only two other support officers for 72 hours before relief soldiers arrived. During this time he hand crafted arrows out of newspaper clippings he had collected of his arch rival, The Juggernaut. This major victory was celebrated with the creation of a new national holiday known as Saint Beagles Day which is held every year on September 12th. It's tradition to wear an afro wig on this day and eat nothing but jam sandwiches. Beagle has wrote several books, most notable of which is titled 'My Foot and Me' which he completed in 2008. It reveals many parts of Beagle's life which were previously unknown. For example, it included an entry from his diary entitled 'Spaghetti scares me' which included a 12 paragraph insight into Beagle's irrational fear of spaghetti. The general gist of the fear revolves around his earliest memory of getting strangled by spaghetti in his sleep. In early 2010 Beagle suffered a massive malfunction in his left arterial mecha-heart junction. It was caused by a failure in his power supply which caused a blockage of artificial blood. Without a proper flow, he failed to function and quickly fell into a deep sleep. The most unfortunate factor of this predicament was that it happened in an alleyway in the middle of Kuwait. His chances of being found were next to none, until one day an acrobat named Aria cartwheeled his way down the alleyway and stumbled across the disabled automaton. It is largely believed that Aria brought the mechaman back to life through the power of dance, although others argue it was through song, though, nowadays, the general belief was that Aria woke him up with a kiss. Either way, Beagle was reborn into life and vowed to serve his new master, which he would soon grow a strong and romantic relationship with. In 2010, Beagle and his seme, Aria where heavily criticized for their relationship. Some even classifying it as incest because of Zepwich acting like Beagle's father. However it was over looked when a district court decided that Beagle and Aria were not related and were really good at kung fu. Outside the court a large protest gathered, but was quickly dispersed when Zepwich arrived in her battle armour. Several people were killed and ten were seriously injured. Good times.